Lotte Jansson
|Voice Eng = |Country = Finland}} is one of the main protagonist of Little Witch Academia. She's a half-human witch from Finland. Appearance Lotte is a short girl. She has short messy orange hair and blue eyes. She has pale skin complexion, and freckles on her cheeks and nasal bridge. She has semi-rimless glasses with red frames and large, round lenses. She wears the standard Luna Nova Academy uniform with a red belt and a red band on her hat. When not in her school uniform, she also wears a purple headband. Personality Lotte is shy, calm and timid, rarely getting angry. Lotte is a kind-hearted girl who earnestly looks after Akko. Like Diana, Lotte is concerned with Akko's well-being given that her determination to become a witch like Shiny Chariot sometimes made her went too far that she would forgot the well-being of others whom wishes to help her. There are times where she and Sucy wind up become scapegoat for Akko's antiques that went disastrous such as fusion experiment where Akko and Sucy's nagging over the required material for the experiment resulting them fused with their subjects into giant mushroom. Although, when her patience in aiding Akko eventually tested where the latter accidentally rips up the sheet music to Lotte's ancestral song, Lotte becomes upset so much that she become sullen and even colder than she normally was, as Sucy pointed out. In spite of this, she still considered Akko as her friend and support her determination to become a witch like Shiny Chariot in spite of the said witch's sad reputation, as seen when she forgave Akko by giving her a replica of Shiny Chariot's hat. Plot Background Little Witch Academia The Enchanted Parade TV Series A New Beginning Pappiliodya Don't Stop Me Now Relationships Atsuko Kagari Akko is a close friend and roommate of Lotte's, and she is often dragged into Akko's various plans and adventures. They seem to balance each other out, Akko being the loud and energetic one, and Lotte being the calm and aloft spoken one. Despite being annoyed by Akko's sloppy attitude, Lotte cares a lot for her and is always ready to help her. Sucy Manbavaran Amanda O'Neill Constanze Braunschbank Albrechtsberger Jasminka Antonenko Diana Cavendish Ursula Thomas Abilities and Equipment Lotte possesses standard capabilities in using magic and riding brooms, but her most remarkable talent is involving communicating skills with spiritual beings. In The Enchanted Parade, she harbors a song from her hometown that appeases spirits. The said song revealed to so potent that rampaging spirits would immediately calmed from their wrath and instantly left in peace. Voice actors |en= |pt_br= |es_la=Pabla Hermann |fr_eu=Audrey d'Hulstere |it=Sonia Colombo}} Trivia * "Lotte" is a short form "Charlotte", the French feminine diminutive of "Charles", from the Germanic name Karl, which was derived from a Germanic word meaning "man". However, an alternative theory states that it is derived from the common Germanic name element hari meaning "army, warrior".Behind the Name "Yanson" medieval English origin. The derivation is from the Middle English given name Jan, a variant of John, itself from the Hebrew 'Yochan' meaning, "The Lord is gracious"Surname Database ** "Lotte" can also be a short form of "Liselotte" (Contraction of "Lise" and "Charlotte"), or Annelotte (meaning "Gracious, sweet and bitter, sad").cutebabynames.com Gallery Official art Lotte sheet.png|Lotte's character design from the official website. Lotte Design.jpg Lotte SD art.png|Lotte's SD art from the official anime website. Screen captures Animated gifs Akko Lotte Sucy confus.gif|Akko with Lotte and Sucy. Constanze's robot.gif|Seeing Constanze's robot. Akko cry.gif|Akko cries after making up with Lotte. References Navigation es:Lotte Yanson Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Category:Luna Nova Academy Student